ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mozui
is a historical-fictitious monster from the series, Ultraman Dyna. He appears in episode 22, cameo in episode 31, and finally reappears as a hallucination experienced by Ryo in episode 44 as part of the Phantom Monster Army. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 61 m *Weight: 62,000 t *Origin: Fountain Tsukuyo in Feudal Japan History Ultraman Dyna Year 1617 Four centuries ago, the Soldiers of Tsukuyo sealed Mozui in the "Pond of Ice", and every time before they left for battle, the hailed Mozui as their protector, and concentrated their fear in a rock and then threw the rock into the "Pond of Ice", giving it to Mozui, who then consumed them. However, the soldiers realized that being fearless means being with a "soul", thus being donated to violence and destruction. Mozui was then sealed in another "Pond of Ice" and buried underground, never to be seen again. The Soldiers then disappeared as well. Year 2017 A.D. Four centuries later, the "Pond" was rediscovered and opened, seeing that it was a mirror. However, if the moon was allowed to shine on the mirror, Mozui will be revived, as in text: "Do not touch. Mozui lies inside. If the moon hits upon the mirror surface, the curse will be broken, and Mozui will be free. Then, if a full moon hits to site of the original "Pond", Mozui will reappear as a giant monster and hail hell upon the world." Mozui was then revived, and the scientist, who happened to be Ryo's collague, started the alarm and copied the text on a floppy disk. Mozui pursued the scientist, until finally, when Ryo came, Mozui had apparently "murdered" the scientist. The secret of Mozui was out, and Super GUTS arrived on the scene of the original "Pond" to do battle. Asuka and Ryo was soon struck down. As Mozui went to take Ryo's life, Ultraman Dyna appeared. Since the moon was still high, Mozui attacked, beating Dyna senseless. Suddenly, the moon disappeared. Mozui, weakened, tried to flee, but was hit by Ryo with the XX-Blaster. Dyna regained the battle and finally finished Mozui with the Solgent Ray, making the monster explode. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *In episode 32, Mozui made a small cameo appearance when a man's videogame was interrupted by Imitation Ultraman Dyna's battle with Monsarger II, the man's rage caused Mozui to reappear, implying that he is still alive, somehow. Phantom Monster Army Mozui reappeared as a member of the Phantom Monster Army, blocking the way of Ryo and Hirao to the Super GUTS headquarters. Mozui also seen taking the form of a giant antrophomorphic flying carrot . While Ryo fired at "Mozui", her friend ran for protection but a white tulip that he picked earlier projected a younger Ryo and later a younger version of himself running towards "Mozui", causing him to bathed in light and disappeared with the little kid. Trivia *Ryo's friend saw Mozui as a different character, being an "evil looking carrot" due to his fear for the vegetable. During the view, the man (Ryo's friend) kept chanting: "I will eat all of it, I won't have anything left over!". Powers and Weapons *Consumption of Fear: Mozui consumes fear in the form of rocks, as the only way for Mozui to feed is to have fear concentrated into a rock. *Stones of Fear: The rocks consumed by Mozui can erupt from his mouth (spitting, drooling, etc.) and strike enemies. The rocks can be explosive. *Super Speed: Mozui can move so quickly that it becomes impossible for the naked eye to see him. *Shadows: Mozui can turn into a shadow at will. *Enlarge: Mozui can become giant sized at will. *Mirrors: Mozui can travel via mirrors or any reflective surface. :;Phantom Monster Army *Intangibility: Mozui seems to be intangible by any form of weapons Weakness Mozui will become weak after the moon disappears and must return to the place he emerged from. However, if is attacked while retreating, he will be unable to retreat. Gallery MOZUIA.jpg Mozui appearing.jpg|Mozui appearing in the original spot of the "Pond" Mozui attacking Ryo.jpg|Mozui attacking the fallen GUTS Wing Gamma Mozui battles Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Mozui battling Ultraman Dyna Mozui drooling rocks.jpg|Mozui drooling the "Stones of Fear" Mozui under the moon.jpg|Mozui under the moon Mozui viewing the struck Gamma.jpg|Mozui viewing the downed GUTS Wing Gamma Mozui.jpg|Mozui hqdefault (1).jpg|Mozui about to fight Dyna Mozui_II.jpg|Mozui's cameo return Mozui 2.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Oni Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Phantom Monster Army Members